dunefandomcom-20200223-history
House Ginaz/DE
House Ginaz was one of the Great Houses; successively Lords of Ginaztera, Barons Ixalco, Siridar-Barons Ruizdael, and Siridar-Counts Martijoz; Cousine titles include Barons Palus Palti. Origins The House Ginaz, as was later called, must have existed at least before 3756 AG since the ancient assassin Keshas Zhorzh was suspected of several murders of prominent aristocrats of the House. The Ginaz family traces its origins to the Ginaztera Company, a troupe of entertainers working the Richelieu Sector during the time of Fredhrick V, who made Alberto Ginaztera a noble. The troupe performed light operas, comedies, skits, burlesque, and other amusement to appreciative audiences on a wide variety of planets, satellites, Imperial forts, and even large ships, earning their passage from system to system by entertaining important politicians or wealthy tradesmen and land owners. After her husband's death, Maria-Elisa Drago increased the family's fortunes considerably by smuggling drags during the troupe's many travels, and reinvesting the money into what soon became an entertainment empire. By the year 7950 AG, the House of Ginaz, had a monopoly on live performances before audiences of 10,000 or more; it also owned chains of gambling casinos, prostitution rings catering to the very rich; and theaters specializing in fights between different kinds of animals, or between animals and humans. There were rumors during this period of particularly vile exhibitions of sadomasochistic violence being staged for specific clientele, but these allegations were never proven. As a House Major It is certain that by the year 8400 AG the House of Ginaz was nominated by the House Atreides for inclusion in the Landsraad as a House Major, and that the motion carried with three votes to spare over the objections of Houses Corrino and Harkonnen. By this time also, the House of Ginaz had advanced in status to Siridar-Barons of Ruizdael, a planet in the Junagadh system; Faustino Ginaz (ruled 8366 AG-8414 AG), called "one of the most handsome men of his day" by Lady Bagrationi, was the first Ginaz to be accorded this status. The House of Ginaz generally supported the Landsraad rights against the Imperium, following the lead of such houses as Atreides, House Bagrationi, House Sikunri, and House Alman, and generally voting against the interests of Houses Corrino, House Qair, House Wikkheiser, and Moritani of planet Grumman. It was Moritani that spoke in the interests of Corrino during the debate over inclusion of Ginaz in the Landsraad, and Moritani that conducted a particularly vicious whispering campaign against Ginaz behind the curtains. Faustino Ginaz is said to have sworn eternal revenge against Yukio Moritani and his heirs over the insult to the House of Ginaz. Camillo Ginaz III (died 9876 AG) concluded a secret Treaty of Mutual Support between his house and that of Atreides in 9855 AG (presumably with Orestes IV Atreides), guaranteeing aid to Atreides in times of peril, and vice versa. The oath against Moritani eventually led to a War of Assassins in 10175 AG The family declined rapidly in fortunes after the defeat in 10177 AG, until their total defeat in 10181 AG after the Ginaz Duke land several of his family were poisoned. Duncan Idaho, Warmaster of House Atreides was a Swordmaster trained by the Ginaz. The swordsmanship of the Sardaukar was said to match that of the Ginaz tenth level. By the time of Leto II's accession, Juan Ginaz VIII was reported selling well-known works of art from his family’s collection to pay his debts. The House of Ginaz ceased to have House Major status not long thereafter. Sources *ASSASSIN'S HANDBOOK *GINAZ, HOUSE OF *WAR OF ASSASSINS Ginaz *